Hunting wild game from a position elevated above the ground provides several benefits over hunting from ground level. A hunter that is perched above the ground can be positioned above an animal's normal field of view, reducing the likelihood that the animal will spot the hunter first. The scent of the hunter is also above the prey's nose, minimizing the chance that the animal will smell the hunter before the hunter can spot the animal. Also, the hunter's range of vision may be increased and allow shots over otherwise obstructing limbs and brush.
A variety of tree stands have been developed that can elevate hunters above the ground and allow the aforementioned benefits. These tree stands may be adapted to be readily attached to a tree, post, or other vertical support member to provide a platform, seat, or combination of both at any desired level above the ground. Presently available tree stands adapted to be attached to a tree, post, or other vertical support member can be unstable and may tend to bounce, both of which can cause a user (such as a hunter) to fall from the tree stand.